How I fell in love
by Author-Forever-598
Summary: Rose visits Russia and meets her childhood friend, Dimitri. watch Rose play with an important part of her life..
1. Chapter 1

It had been five years. Five years since I had come to Russia. Five years since I had seen him. He was my best . We were childhood friends and lived next door. We grew up together and he had been there in every part of my life.. Someone I could trust with anything. I loved Lissa but Dimitri was different. He knew me so well that he could almost read my mind and mood. As the flight landed, I felt a smile light up my face.

I got my luggage and went to wait in the nearly empty airport. I saw a woman walking towards me. "Olena" I said, getting up to hug her. "Roza,dear, how are you?"she asked. "iam fine Olena. How's Sonya and Karo and Viki and Paul?" I asked. "oh they are waiting to meet you" she replied cheerfully.

"Come on lets go" she said as she gave the driver the luggage. I got in and soon we arrived in their house. The moment I stepped outside I was engulfed in hugs. "oh, let the poor girl breath" said Olena laughing. As I stood there laughing with the others, I felt the presence of a person behind me. Slowly I turned around.

"Roza" he said.

By the way Iam Rose Hathaway and this is the story of how I fell in love…with my best friend.

_**Please review….please. please. . . . please. Please. . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**Review….I will update soon. **___


	2. Where the hell is my duster?

"roza" he said.

I turned to face Dimitri. He grinned at me. I launched myself at him. "DIMITRI" I screamed. He laughed, lifting me up and swinging me around in the air. I laughed filled with sheer joy. As we went inside, talking and laughing, Olena called me to the kitchen. "umm..Rose.. There is not enough rooms in the house so you will have to stay with Dimitri" she said a little uncomfortable. "I smiled. "its okay, Olena.". "Oh." She sighed with relief "I was afraid you were in a relationship with someone else and you would feel uncomfortable sharing a room with Dimka". I grinned. "iam not in a relationship now" I said. At that time Paul came in and Olena dropped the subject. "hey, aunt Roza, will you play with me?" he asked. I was about to say I was hungry but the look on Paul's face made me agree. "yippee!" he said, grabbing my hand. He was about to drag me out of the room when Dimitri said "leave aunt Rose to eat, Paul. She is hungry". Paul pouted. "I promise I will play with you after I eat" I said to him. Olena placed some bread in front of me. I started digging in when I felt everyone's eyes on me. The room was silent. Paul said "aunt Rose, you eat like a pig". I said "thank you Paul. That's quite a compliment" rolling my eyes. Everyone laughed. I had finished about a loaf of bread when I noticed he table empty except Dimitri and me. He was still eating. But then I noticed something more important. There was only one more bread in the basket. Dimitri suddenly noticed it too. We locked our gazes and I said smirking "bring it on, cowboy". I grabbed the bread and rat out of the dining hall. Dimitri followed me. Everyone was in the hall and they looked at us. I ran to one side of the sofa where Paul and Viki were sitting. Dimitri stood on the other side. "what happened?are you two planning to run the Olympic marathon?" she asked. I just laughed. Dimitri said "Give it, Roza". I shook my head. "please?" he said sighing. I shook my head once more. "If U don't give it to me, I will make you" he said, an evil glint on his face. I giggled. Dimitri suddenly sprinted towards me and I screamed climbing the sofa from the back to escape. Viki, Karo and Zoya jumped off screaming. Paul lunged towards the floor. The sofa toppled over to one side. Olena came running from the kitchen, flour on her pretty face. Dimitri grabbed my leg pulling me towards him. I fell on him. He quickly turned so that he was on top of me and started grabbing the bread. I was about to push it inside my mouth when Dimitri grabbed it, pushed the sofa on top of me and started eating the bread. I screamed. It was so dark. The sofa didn't exactly fall on me, but it fell on both sides of me so I was trapped. "DIMITRI BELIKOV, LET ME OUT AT ONCE" I screamed, pushing the sofa off with what little strength I had so that my face was now in the open. Viktoria started taking pictures. Dimitri grinned slowly swallowing the bread when Olena slapped the back of his head. "ow" he said dropping the bread. "Dimka, let her out at once" she said trying to keep the smile out off her face. Dimitri took the sofa and dragged it back to its own place. I got up straightening my dress. I must have looked pretty funny with my bedraggled hair and all because VIktoria was laughing andtrying to hold the videocam without falling, Karo was smirking, Zoya was giggling at me, tugging at her mom's hair and Paul was on the floor laughing with tears in his eyes. I went up to Dimitri tapping on his back as he was doubled over with laughter. He looked at me. I slapped his face. "OW, Rose what was that for?" he said. "for humiliating me" I said. "You told me to bring it on." He said. "Well, Mr. Smartass, you are going to regret what you did for the rest of the holidays." I said walking to the washroom to wash my face. I heard Viktoria say "The games begin".

I curled up on my side of the bed when I heard Dimitri enter the room. He hung his duster on the hanger and went to take a shower. I closed my eyes when he came out pretending to be asleep."Roza?" he asked softly. I didn't reply. I tossed so that my face was facing the opposite side and not his face. The bed dipped under his weight. He dragged the covers over me, kissed my forehead and switched off the lights.

The next the I woke up hearing the shouts of Viktoria and Dimitri. I snorted. I was supposed to wake up to the sound of the cock crowing or something but instead I get this.

I dragged myself off the bed and stomped down the stairs determined to ask them why they couldn't let an innocent girl sleep. They momentarily stopped taking in my bedraggled appearance. I asked "Cant you both seriously let people sleep?" . "Dimitri took my book" Viktoria complained. "Why the hell would I take your book?" Dimitri asked. "I don't know but you DID" VIki said. "I Did Not" Dimitri said . "Yes You Did" Viki said emphasizing each word. "NO I DIDN'T" he said

"YES" said Viki. "I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOUR HELL OF A BOOK WENT AnD I DON'T CARE" He shouted. "YOU..YOU….YOU IDIOT. STUPID IDIOT" Viki shouted. "CAN YOU BOTH SHUT UP FOR A MOMENT. I CANT HEAR MYSELF THINK" I screamed. They quietened down. "now Dimitri I know you didn't take her book but it might have got mixed with your books. So go search for it. And Viki? I would like to speak with you for a moment" I said, dragging Viktoria to the kitchen. I quickly whispered my plan to her. At that moment, Olena came from her morning shopping. I told her we are going shopping. "Dimka, will you take the girls shopping?" asked Olena. "Ok, mama" he replied from his room. II walked up to our room. "Dimitri, would you mind stepping out for some time so that I can take a shower?" I asked meekly. He narrowed his eyes at my politeness and nodded walking out. I grabbed his duster from the hanger and laid it on the bed. Then I called Viktoria. She came in with bottles of paint. I went to take a shower and when I stepped out I gasped. The duster was now no longer black. Instead it matched the autumn season, brown green, yellow and red. There were even sequins and feathers here and there. It looked as if it had emerged out of a model's wardrobe. "Is it dry?" I asked. She nodded making the hairdryer to go full speed so it dried faster. I wore a plain red tank top and jeans and put on the duster. Even with the paint, it smelled like Dimitri . I put on some makeup and we went outside. "That looks…..familiar" Dimitri said. VIktoria put a hand on her mouth and suppressed a giggle. We sat down in the couch waithing for Dimitri to get dressed. "Mama, did you see my duster" he shouted from our room. "No, DImka. Where did you keep it?" she asked. "I thought I hanged it in the hanger behind the door but its not there" he said. He sighed and came down. VIki giggled. I warned her. We headed out and the whole day passed with us shopping. Dimitri kept grumbling about his missing duster. We met some of VIki's friends. Dimitri being the gentleman offered them his car but then me and Dimitri had to walk. As we walked chatting and laughing it began to drizzle. I didn't notice at first but then as I pulled the duster closer around me I felt the color come on my hands. "Shit" I muttered. ""what happened?" Dimitri asked. I was about to say some excuse when I saw that Dimitri was staring at my chest. "hey" I said grumbling crossing my arms. He looked away blushing. "its just that…" he said reaching out to touch the coat. The color came on his hands and just like that he understood everything. We both ran, him chasing me in the rain. I dropped the duster on the road. He picked it up slung it over his shoulder and started chasing me once more. My tank top was wet by now and as we ran I felt a car driving equally to me. It stopped when I did and Dimitri stopped too. An amazingly handsome boy stepped out of the car. "Adrian" Dimitri said.

* * *

**thank you for favoriting, reviewing or following. _Please review. and just like my other stories i can update only on weekend so see you next weekend. REVIEW PLEASE. PLEASE :):):):):):):)):):)_**


	3. In Adrian's house

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. It makes me so happy to see the number of views. Enjoy this chapter.**

**P.S. Nbjbrownie- is the spacing okay?**

**P.P.S- XxXLost-in-the-crowdXxX – thanks for reviewing for each chapter. You are awesome!**

"Adrian" said Dimitri.

The emerald eyed guy smiled at Dimitri and then turned towards me. He looked at me as if he was checking me out and I think I did too because Dimitri cleared his throat. "Adrian, Rose. Rose, Adrian" indicating each of us. "You are the famous Rose Hathaway. The one that Dimitri keeps talking about?" he asked. "Umm…yes I suppose so.." I said. Something about Dimitri talking about me to his friends made my chest tighten. I brushed off the feeling and glanced at Dimitri. He was blushing and looking away. He seemed to blush a lot today.

"Why don't you guys come to my apartment?" asked Adrian, making me turn towards him."I mean it's still raining and you might get a cold" . Dimitri grinned at this. "oh really, Adrian? Is it actual care I see or is it just the excuse of taking a beautiful girl to your house?" he asked. Adrian smirked."I think it may be a bit of both." He replied. We soon arrived at his apartment. It was already filled with people. Adrian threw an arm around my shoulder and I saw Dimitri glaring. Dimitri was always protective of me.

_Flashback_

_I sat on the park bench trying to tie my shoelace when a group of boys a little older than me came towards me. One of them started talking. "hey, little girl. Why don't you go back to your house and leave this skateboard here" he said grabbing my skateboard.I punched him in his stomach because he was taller than me. But then, he slapped me. I fell on the ground crying. "You shouldn't have done that" said a voice behind me. Dimitri emerged with an icecream in his hand. He pulled me up and gave me the icecream. He stepped towards the group of boys who were much younger and much smaller than him. They stepped back. "People who threaten little children are punished" he said, taking another step towards them. They turned and ran. "are you okay?" asked Dimitri_

_Flashback over_

I grinned remembering the incident. A girl sauntered up to Adrian.

"Arent we playing?" she asked. Adrian nodded.

"Alright guys gather around." Everyone came towards us. "This is Rose, our new friend and this is Dimitri, whom you all know" he said.

A girl rushed towards me grabbing my hand and yanking me upstairs before I had a chance to ask what she was doing. She took me to a room and locked it. "What.." I started. She opened a HUGE closet and took out a dress. She gave it to me. "Iam Mia. I stay here. Iam one of his friends." She said. "iam Rose" I said. She nodded and pointed at a cupboard. "You will find makeup items there" she said walking out. I took my wet clothes and dumped them in a cover. I got dressed and was about to walk down the stairs when I heard Dimitri swearing.

I opened one of the neighboring doors. Dimitri was sitting on the bed shirtless trying to pull out the sequins stuck on the duster. I gaped at him. I have seen Dimitri shirtless a lot of times but that was when we were young. Now, with constant training, he had well developed muscles and a slight tan. He was swearing "Damn her". I walked into the room. "HER is standing right here" I said. He scowled at me and went back to work. I took the duster from him and dipped it in a bucket of water... the sequins would fall off soon. "Now, get dressed" I ordered. He grimaced but complied pulling a shirt someone had lent him over his head. I grabbed his arm and we went down.

Everyone were in a circle. Adrian had two places left right and left of him. I went and sat next to him. "Ok, guys. We are playing truth or dare. " he said . I spun the bottle. It landed on some red haired guy. He asked "Truth or dare?".. I said "Dare". He laughed and said "Kiss me..". I shrugged and got up. I kissed him for five seconds and then went to rinse my mouth. I heard the other guys asking "how is she, man?" and him replying "very good". I rolled my eyes and went back. Some girl spun the bottle. It landed on Adrian. She said "stay with me tonight". Adrian rolled his eyes. "That's practically not a dare because you can't do it in front of us" I said. "whatever" the girl said, grinning. After we played for sometime, Adrian announced "we are playing a different kind of game. The boys get into a room each and the girls will have to go to each room. The boys will be blindfolded. They have to find which girl is with them and until they find, they will be blindfolded" .Dimitri said no at once. "but Dimitri there are 5 girl and only four boys if you won't come. Please please" said Mia, pouting. "No,please" Dimitri said. I marched up to him."Dimitri Belikov you are playing even if you say no" I said. "FINE" he said.

We went to the second floor because it had a closet in each room. The boys went into different rooms. We counted to ten and each of us walked into a room. I let everyone choose first and then I entered the room. It was dark inside. I groped for the light switch when a hand grabbed my waist. I grinned and let the guy pull me towards him. "if I can't see who I am with, then so cant you" he said, kissing down my neck. I pulled his face towards me so that we were kissing. In the middle he pulled off gasping "Rose". "yup" I grinned. I went to switch on the light. I sat on the bed and removed his blindfolds. "I never had a chance to introduce myself. Iam Mason and I must say that you are an awesome kisser" he said. We sat talking for some time. We played two more times. I got Adrian and some other guy who didn't even guess my name. he was drunk. "this is the last game" Adrian said. We nodded and went into different rooms. This room was dark too. I got Adrian, the drunk guy, Mason and so there is only Dimitri and some other guy left. I walked in confidently when I suddenly crashed into a wall. This was the room I changed my dress in so I knew there was no wall in the middle of the room even thought the light was off. "Dimitri" I breathed. "Rose" he said. I grinned and pulled off his blindfold . I tried to on the switch but there was no power. "I don't know why you made me play this game. Those girls throw themselves at me. Gross." He said. I laughed. I could just imagine him grimacing as I laughed. We were talking when the door opened and everyone walked in. Adrian had a candle. "there is no current"" he said. "Did he find out it was you?" Adrian asked. "Actually no. I crashed into a wall only to find that it was Dimitri and from my voice he found out it was me. " I said.

"hey, that's not fair" said Mia. "you are supposed to kiss him or make out with him" she said.

Me and Dimitri jumped to different sides of the room. "Eww… no. Iam not kissing my best friend' I said. "me too" he said. Adrian tsked at us.

"Sorry, man but that's the rules. We are not letting you out until we see a kiss here." He said locking the door and plopping himself on the bed. Some of them settled on the couch. I looked at Dimitri uncertainly. He was looking at me too. He shook his head. We sat down on the bed stubbornly. We were not going to kiss each other. Not if I can help it.

After some time, Adrian got bored. "Oh, come on guys. Its just a kiss. Don't be a spoilsport. just finish it off so that we can all go to bed." He said. I shook my head. "Please" he begged. I sighed and looked at Dimitri. It seemed that they weren't going to leave us if we didn't kiss. I moved towards him. Adrian shouted.

"yay, come on guys, you can do it. Everybody we are going to see a little action here. And we need some tonguing please" he said. I gulped and stepped towards Dimitri. He stood still. "Are we doing a movie over here? We don't need slow motion" a guy shouted.

Dimitri sighed and strode towards me raking a hand over his hair and grabbed by my waist. He tilted my head slowly and brought his lips down. I kind of lost myself on the feeling of his lips on mine. Wow…I have kissed so much people but Dimitri was the best. His lips were dominating and yet so soft. Adrian shouted "tongues!". Dimitri traced my outer lip with his tongue as if begging for entrance. I swallowed a moan and opened my lips a little. He entered my mouth and we went on kissing. Soon, too soon for me, Adrian said "thank you guys. Now we can rest peacefully". Dimitri pulled back. I blushed. Thank god it was dark. I saw him looking at me. I met his eyes and a million things past between us. "Ok, Dimitri, do you and Rose wasn't to stay over or are you going back home?" Adrian asked, oblivious to the tension in the room. Actually I think only me and Dimitri noticed. Dimitri cleared his throat. "Actually, we are going home" he said, breaking away from our staring, turning to look at Adrian.

Adrian nodded and produced a pair of keys. "Here you can take my car" he said. I grabbed my still wet clothes and we trudged down the stairs. "Thanks for coming" said Adrian, man-hugging Dimitri and kissing my forehead. I hugged him and we went home. The drive home was uncomfortable. I sat on the passenger seat and looked out the window. Dimitri hadn't spoken to me after the kiss. I sighed. I saw him looking at me curiously out of the corner of my eye. After some time, he sighed. I turned to look at him. He started "Rose, that wasn't supposed to happen. Lets just forget that happened". I nodded. He looked relieved. "Well comrade, did you enjoy making out with Mia?" I asked trying to change the mood. Mia had told me that she wanted to take Dimitri to bed. Dimitri rolled his eyes. "That girl is an absolute monster. Can you imagine she lunged at me and started kissing me so I had to literally push her off me" he said chuckling. The mood lightened and we went home laughing. As we entered, I saw Olena place a basket of bread on the table. I sprinted to the bathroom to wash my hands. Soon, I was digging in. Everyone had finished eating so once again me and Dimitri were the only people in the table. It was déjà vu. There was only one more bread in the basket. I saw Dimitri grinning at me.

Here we go again…


	4. Payback's a bitch

I fell on the bed, exhausted. Dimitri looked at me amused. We had totally destroyed Viktoria's room. Her blankets were thrown around. Her lipstick and mascara on the floor. Her closet thrown open and her clothes covering the floor. She had told us off like we were naughty kids and we were sent to bed y her.I giggled. "what happened now? The only nut in your brain has become loose? You keep giggling as if Prince Charming appeared in your clothes" he asked, putting his book down. I decided to play along . " well, you are not exactly my Prince Charming but you will look funny in my clothes.". "anyone would look funny in your clothes" he said. "are you saying no one would look funny in your clothes" I asked. "You looked okay in my duster. I haven't forgotten it yet. You will pay, Roza" he said. "ooh, comrade. Iam so scared" I said. "let's see, Roza, let's see" he said.

The nest day I woke up to find the bed empty. And cold. That meant Dimitri had gotten up long before. I yawned and dragged myself to the mirror. I combed my hair and went down. The house was quiet. "Yoohoo! Anyone there?" I calld. No reply. I shrugged and went to the kitchen. Suddenly the lights went dark . I swallowed back a scream and groped round for a flashlight. Suddenly, I heard a door creaking. It was night time in the human schedule but morning in the vampire schedule. My heart thudded in my chest. I searched frantically for the flashlight. I heard someone whistling. "who is it?" I shouted to no one in particular. I heard footsteps. I gasped and ran up the stairs to my room.I sat on the bed sweat dripping down my neck. After some time, I walked down cautiously. My footsteps echoed around the house. I was about to go to the kitchen when a hand grabbed me from behind, wrapping itself around my waist. That was the last straw. I screamed. I heard laughing and then the lights came on. And what's more, Dimitri Belikov stood behind me, still holding me by my waist and laughing his guts out. He finally stopped and looked at me. And then he started laughing again. Soon, the others came. They had gone shopping. Dimitri was still laughing so Karo asked him what choked out a reply. Soon the whole family was chuckling. Dimitri finally could look at me without laughing. "wow, rose, I never knew you believed in ghosts" he said, smirking.

I poked my tongue out at him.

I settled down on the couch and switched on the TV. I felt Dimitri sit next to me.

"Hey,….hey..they are putting a new western movie in a channel. Give the remote I want to watch." He said.

I stubbornly kept flipping through the channels until I landed on a Russian cartoon channel. He watched me for sometime, amused.

"just give it,Rose" he said. I didn't reply. He tried grabbing it but I held it out of his reach.

"are you mad?" I said. "no, iam very happy and am feeling awesome because you scared the shit out of me" I snapped back. He sighed. We sat in silence, me watching the cartoon blankly with no idea what's going on and him staring at me.

"Rose…don't be difficult" he said. I switched off the TV and got up walking to the kitchen. He followed. I took an apple from the fridge and walked off to the living room. He followed me. I went outside to jog and he still followed me. I went on jogging with him following me. But then after sometime, I turned around sharply. He skidded to a stop almost falling on me.

"What?" I asked. " are you doing following me like a creepy stalker guy?" I asked.

"iam going to do that until you speak to me" he said.

"I just spoke to you" I said.

"not just speak" he said.

"I didn't know there were different types of speaking" I said

"Well, there are. I would prefer your Rose Hathaway type of speaking though"

"What am I? your wife? Why should I speak in the way you _Prefer_?" I asked

"excuse me, but please tell me what's the problem. You seem like a lovely couple" said an old guy.

"But_" I said

"oh, I know. You are fighting on why he wants to make love to you every night,right?" the guy asked

"no,but-" said Dimitri

"or are you fighting about whose turn it is to feed the other?" he asked.

"no but-" I said. Eww…this was getting awkward and embrassing every second.

"or are you fighting about him choosing your clothes" the old guy went on rambling

" ." I intervened. "we are not a couple"

The old man stopped and stared.

Awkward silence followed

"Okay then, lets go home, Rose" said Dimitri,grabbing my hand

I let him drag me but as soon as we rounded the corner I doubled up laughing.

"okay…that was weird" I said

He laughed, the sound wrapping around me like a blanket._whats wrong with you, Rose?he is your best friend_

"now what?" I asked

"now we go skating" he said

"what?" I asked coming to a stop. "But you know I keep crashing down every time I skate" I said.

"oh,come on, Roza. You have to learn someday" he said.

"no" I said standing my ground.

He watched me for some time and then grabbed me throwing me over his shoulders.

I shouted "Dimitri Belikov, put me down"

"No" he said walking towards the park.

Girls stared enviously at me. I grinned and waved at them behind Dimitri's back. He finally set me down ending my humiliation only to tie my lace. I grumbled "Dimitri, there hawwwt guys around here. Stop embarrassing me" I said.

He laughed.

He dragged me to the skating rink

"Dimitri, please" I begged

"no, Roza. You have to learn it today. Hold on to me" he said

"don't you dare let go of me" I said

"wouldn't dream of it"

We skated around the rink, him holding me by my shoulders. Soon I began to enjoy it.

"shit" said Dimitri. His shoes had come undone and he slipped…

Pulling me along with him.


	5. A day in the amusement park

**Guests who reviewed for chapter 1-thanks you**

**Chatterbox-I know. that's exactly why i do it. Hehe!iam evil and i know it**

**andrea-thanks so much (p.s.-I love the name Andrea)**

**the guest who decieded to keep reviewing until i updated-thank you .you kept me going**

**Guest who loved the part when DImitri kissed ROse-thanks..but i dont know. I dont think i did that good**

**The guest who commented in chapter 3 whoses name escapes me-thank you**

**Ellieclairexo-thank you**

**thanks for reviewing or favoriting or following**

**Finally thanks to Nbjbrownie for pointing out my mistakes.**

**P.s.-I also thank my brother for giving me ideas. my younger brother. and iam not kidding. THANK YOU!**

We both fell me on top of him. I tried getting up but the ice rink was so slippery that I fell down on Dimitri again. "Ow" he said as my elbow hit his stomach. A couple came to us and helped us get up. I flushed embarrassed. Dimitri chuckled. We thanked them and we got of the rink. "No more skating for me. I don't care if I don't learn it but I am not going ." I said. "Yup, let's see if we can go home without getting into any more troubles." he said. I laughed. We actually managed getting home without any more incidents. As we talked about the morning happenings with Sonya and Karo, Sonya told me something surprising. She took me aside and said "You know what? I would love it if Dimitri and you get in a relationship. You both are perfectly in sync. Its amazing to watch. I was just telling it to Karo sometime ago, but she laughed and brushed it off saying, you both would never think of your relationship any other way.". I stared at her. She didn't know that I was kind of developing a crush on Dimitri and no way am I going to admit it to her. She laughed at my face. "just saying" she said. I grinned at her and we went back to join the others. Dimitri looked at me curiously as if trying to figure out the conversation that happened between me and Sonya. We sat on the couch. I was actually lying on the couch. Dimitri was sitting on one corner of the couch, my feet on his lap. The afternoon passed by peacefully.

"Let's go to the amusement park." Viki said suddenly.

"good idea" said a new voice.

"Adrian!" I said, jumping up to hug him.

"Hey, little dhampir" he said. Dimitri slapped him on his back.

"OK, let's go in half an hour" Dimitri said. We all got ready. Adrian called Mia and she came too. We went in two cars. Dimitri's and Adrian's. Viki also called two of her friends. I jumped with excitement.

"Yippee" I said. Everyone laughed. We went in. Unfortunately, this was the kind of park where there were guides. He told us to get in pairs. Me and Dimitri paired up, Adrian and Mia and Viki and her friends. We were trying everything. When we went to the rollercoaster, I was literally jumping in my seat. But when we got up in the air, I had to cling to Dimitri to stop feeling that I might be falling. He was laughing at me. Then the guide pointed to us where we are to go and went to meet some other group. We were talking and laughing as we climbed up the stairs to the huge twisted water slide. I was laughing at the joke Dimitri cracked when I slipped on a small wet patch just before the slide. I fell down. Dimitri grabbed me automatically. But somehow I ended up going down the water slide, Dimitri with me and Adrian trying to pull Dimitri back up, Viki trying to help Adrian and Mia screaming. Her friends shrieked. Me, Dimitri, Adrian and Viki fell down the slide. Mia tried grabbing Viki only to get pulled down herself.

"Oh my god" I shouted, trying to keep my skirt from blowing in my face. We all fell down the slide.

splish

splash

splish

splash

splat!

We ended up, me on the surface of the pool, Dimitri on one corner, groaning and holding his ankle in pain, Adrian lay sprawled on the wet sidewalk and Viki was frantically trying to dry her clothes…while she was in water. Then she realized that she was acting like an idiot and started laughing. We laughed with her. When we finally got dry, we went to another part of the park. It was called "love birds". There were actual love birds inside. A guy called everyone to attention.

"okay, people listen here"

"We are playing a little game. Your gang is supposed to mingle in the of you will be given a love bird. You write your name and strap it around in your bird's collar. The bird will fly to your soul mate, if your soul mate is present here. Ok, please get your birds and mingle now" the guy said.

I walked off towards where a lady was giving the birds and a piece of paper to write. I wrote my name and strapped along the bird's collar.

"ok guys, let's do it" the guy said.

"three"

"two"

"one"

"let your birds free" he said

I let my bird go the same time everyone else let go. there was a lot of noise as the guy shouted instructions to stand where we are and the birds wings flapping and the people talking excitedly. After some time, I sat down on a nearby bench, tired. I knew no bird will come to me because how the hell will my soul mate be here? I was looking at a design in my dress when I felt something on my back.

A bird stood there gently flapping its wings. I waited for it to fly away, maybe it had come to the wrong person. But it stayed there occasionally flapping its wings or pecking me gently. Finally, unbelievingly, I took the bird stroking its feathers. I gently loosed its collar and took the paper that was inside. For some unknown reason, my heart thudded in my chest. I slowly opened the paper and then I dropped it… The name in the paper….. my world spun. And then I thought, _Don't be an idiot, Rose. This is just a stupid game" _. Dimitri. The paper showed his clear handwriting, his name printed in neat letter. I brushed it off. I walked off stuffing the paper in my bag to think about it later.

We went home after exchanging goodbyes. I lay on the bed exhausted. I caught Dimitri staring at me multiple times. Dinner was uneventful. I sank into bed after taking a shower. Dimitri got up to take a shower. I stared at the door he had disappeared in for some time and then got up going to his duster that hanged behind the door. I searched its pockets. I soon got a piece of paper folded neatly and kept. I heard Dimitri turning the shower off. I grabbed the paper and ran back to bed. I fell on the bed just as the door opened. He came out. "goodnight Roza" he said kissing my forehead. "Goodnight, Dimitri" I said, fake yawning. I held on to the paper on my hand. Soon, Dimitri fell asleep. I turned on the night lamp., my heart thudding in my chest. I had no right seeing whose name he got. But however…. I opened the paper slowly. MY heart leapt in a painful way.

I folded the paper back with trembling hands and stuffed it into his duster pocket again.

I tossed and turned all night thinking about the paper. Don't ask me why it bothered me so much.

It just did.

Because the name in the paper…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was mine.

**How's it?pls review!**


	6. Visiting Zmey

**thanks for reviewing**

I couldn't sleep. The hours passed. I kept on tossing and turning. Dimitri woke up in the middle of the night. "What's wrong, Rose?" he asked sleepily

"Can't sleep" I said

I turned around, my back to him now. Moments passed. Suddenly, his arm snaked around my waist and pulled me towards him until my back was to his chest. I sighed.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" he asked

"I…"

I didn't know what to say.

I mean I can't say I peeped into his duster and saw his paper. He would be offended or worse..he would be angry.

"Tell me" he said, his warm breath hitting me.

"I can't" I said

"Why?" he asked. "Do you want me to wake Olena up?"

"No" I said

"Then please tell me" he said.

I sighed.

I turned around, so that I was facing the design in his t-shirt.

"Ok. You needn't tell. But please go to sleep" he said

I nodded and closed my eyes.

Soon I fell asleep feeling him say soft Russian words in my ear

_-  
The next morning I woke up before Dimitri. Dimitri's arm was still wrapped around my waist. I tried to push him off but his arm tightened. He moved closer to me so that our foreheads were touching. How could he still be sleeping? But he was definitely sleeping. I felt a spark of electricity as his forehead touched mine and I shivered. I gently put my arm around Dimitri, stroking his hair. At the same time, two other things happened. Dimitri opened his eyes, locking our gazes and the door opened, Viktoria poked her head in. "what are you both doing?/Olena's…."

Her words were left trailing as her eyes widened at the position we were in. Dimitri was staring at me, his arm around my waist, my hand frozen in his hair as I stared back at Viki.

Moments passed. Dimitri seemed to notice Viki suddenly because he sprang out of the bed. He cleared his throat. Viki looked from me to him.

"what were you saying Viki?" he asked, his voice husky

"umm, nothing…Olena wants you to come and eat" she stuttered closing the door behind her

Dimitri looked back at me. We stared at each other for a minute and then he swore and strode to the bathroom. I sat on the bed waiting for my turn to the shower. He came out and wordlessly went out closing the door behind him. I stared at the closed door for ssometime and dragged myself to the shower. I let the water fall on my body enjoying the warmth of it. As the water ran cold, I switched it off and went and Sonya were sitting on the couch talking in hushed stopped when I came down.

Karo was nowhere to be found. So was Dimitri.

I went to the kitchen to talk to Olena. She looked up at my entrance, smiling when she saw it was me. She gave me a basket of bread which I gobbled down. I told her I am going jogging and went out. I needed to clear my mind. I jogged around the small park and I was rounding a corner when I crashed into Adrian. "hey"" he said

"hiya" I said

"wasup?"

"I just wanted to go jogging"

"ooh!planning to lose weight"

"may be. Maybe not"

"you are already slim"

"gee…thanks"

Me and Adrian went to buy ice cream from a nearby shop. We bought three, tw for me and one for him. He was laughing at me as I tried to lick off the drops that came out of the cone. Someone crashed into us making me fall, the icecream faling all over my dress. The person fell a little away. Adrian pulled me up and I glared at the guy. "who the hell do you…Dimitri?" .

Dimitri stood up brushing his pants. "later" he said and stalked off.

Adrian stared after him. "what's wrong?' he asked. I sighed

I told him what happened. "I think he's mad at me" I said in a small voice.

"Oh! Please…of course not. He is Dimitri for god's sake. The soul who forgives anyone and everyone"

"I am afraid to talk to him" I said

"its ok , Rose" he said.

I chatted with him for a little while and then returned home.

Dimitri was talking to Olena.

"hey" I said.

"Rose, Abe wants to meet you" Olena said

"Abe? What's he doing here? I thought he and Janine were in Turkey"

"well, he called saying that he wanted to meet you and Dimka"

"okkk…..when should I go?" I asked

"Why not now" she said

I changed and said goodbye to Olena and the others, getting in the passenger seat

Dimitri got in the driver seat and we took off.

Most of the ride was I couldn't talke it anymore.

"Dimitri?" I asked hesitantly

"what" he asked sharply.

I flinched.

"are you-are you mad at me?" I asked.

He looked at me, genuinely confused.

"why would you think like that?" he asked.

"because you didn't speak to me from today morning." I said

"well, you were busy with Adrian" he said

"well, Adrian was talking to me when you weren't" I said

"He's such a freak. Why would you hang out with him?"

"because he's my friend."

"no, I think because you are a slut and you flirt with every single boy in a ten mile radius"

I gasped. Tears streamed down my face. It would have been easier of he had just slapped me.

He looked at me biting his lip, looking a little shocked himself. I knew he didn't mean it. He was like me..when he got angry he didn't know what he was saying. But it hurt nonetheless.

"Rose? Roza?" he asked

I looked out the window, trying to contain my sobs in vain.

He stopped the car leaning towards me. He touched my shoulder.

"Don't touch me" I growled.

He flinched back, his had falling to his said.

I got out slamming the door.

I kept walking the direction we were going he called out to me running after me. I kept on walking, and then signaled a car to stop. A guy with red hair and nose rings was in the car. He picked me up. "can you drop me in Queen's corner please" I locked the door. "yes, of course. I am going exactly to queen's corner" he said. But when we got to queen's corner, he kept driving."hey!" I said telling him to stop. He kept on driving as if he could not hear me. I tried opening the doors but it was locked. "let me out" I screamed.

He stopped in an alley. He was a normal human and I could easily take him out until a few others guys arrived. They closed in on me. "back off" I said. "you have got a brave one, here, Diego" a guy said. "I know…." He said and they came closer. I stepped back hitting a wall. they laughed stepping closer. "please…" I begged. They laughed again. One reached towards my shirt pulling it to the side. I closed my eyes. Why was God so bad to me? Don't I have a savior? Or maybe I did. A set of hands grabbed the guy from behind and threw him away as if he was a piece of garbage. I didn't dare open my eyes. I sank down the wall still having my eyes closed.

"its over. Everything is over. They are not going to touch you again."

I opened my eyes slowly to see a pair or chocolate brown eyes staring back at me.

Dimitri.


	7. Tasha Ozera

_Previously in How I fell in love _

_I opened my eyes slowly to see a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring back at me._

_Dimitri. _

I remembered my anger on him. I shrugged off his hands that were on my shoulders and stood up angrily. "Rose, please" he said. I felt tears fall on my cheek. At that moment, all I wanted to do was rum into his arms. But he hated me. He thought I am a slut.

"Rose" he said again as he strode towards me. I walked over to the car, trying to open the door. It was locked. Hot angry tears fell down my cheeks. He turned me around forcefully "Rose, I am sorry." He said. I shook my head, unable to speak. He sighed and stepped back. He went to the driver side of the car and we arrived at Abe's house. I didn't tell about this incident to Abe. He would probably freak out and get me bodyguards. I felt Dimitri's eyes follow me around the house.

Dinner was awesome. There were so many dishes on the table that they dragged me out of my bad mood. I grinned and grabbed a plate waiting to try all the food. As we were eating Janine asked "So, Rose, are you planning on marrying?" I almost dropped my fork. Then, I recovered and said I have to think of it. From my peripheral view I saw Dimitri's hand freeze in the air. But unlike me he didn't quite recover. Abe noticed that, a teasing glint in his eye. Uh-oh. "Well, young man, why do you look petrified? Did you propose to my daughter or something?" he asked. Before in front of Abe two boys had proposed to me and had got kicked out of the city. I blushed. What is it with people thinking about me and Dimitri together…Not that I haven't imagined that. Dimitri caught my eye, swallowing his food. Janine laughed at us. "He's just kidding" she said.

We left after dinner, with mom and dad begging me to stay with them and Dimitri following my every move with his eyes. Even when he drove the car, I felt his eyes flash towards me before turning to the road again.

We reached home soon. I banged the passenger door as I got out, replying hurriedly to the others telling I wanted to o to bed. I ran up my room tears falling down my cheek. I leaned on the pillow, closing my eyes as silent sobs raked through my body. When I opened my eyes, Dimitri was standing there. He had come in so quietly that I hadn't heard the door open and close. "Rose?" he said.

"Hmm?" I asked, looking at him, trying to control my sobs in shame. He opened his arms.

I stepped right in. We stood like that for a minute, neither speaking, as his hands stroked my hair and my arms wound around him for support. I cried into his shirt. He never said anything just cooing strange Russian words soothingly to me.

I soon slept and when I got up yesterday Dimitri was putting on his duster.  
"Good morning, sleeping beauty" he said, grinning at me. "good morning, my charming prince" I said rolling my eyes. He grinned and went out. I got ready and went down. A stomach full of food and two funny fights with Dimitri later, I sat on the couch, flipping through the channels. It was boring. So we played cards, played with Paul but mostly we catched up. I had missed a huge part of Dimitri's life and I wanted to know what was going on. This is when he admitted he was in a relationship. We were gardening when he suddenly said "Rose, I am in a relationship". I dropped my spade gawking at him. "Who" I asked, after I recovered.

"Tasha Ozera" he said. My heart sank. I knew he was my best friend but I also knew that some small part of me loved him in a different way.

I covered up my feelings and said "when are we going to meet her?" grinning. Now it was his turn to gawk. "Seriously? It's ok with you?" he asked. "Hey, if you are happy, then I am happy too" I said shrugging. He hugged me tightly. "Com…rade…out…of …breath" I gasped. He quickly let go of me. "We'll meet her today evening" he said. I nodded, trying to control my raging heart. "When?" I asked. "Five" he said. "That's practically in one hour" I said. "Oh my god, I have to get dressed" I said, bringing out my normal Rose Hathaway ways in an attempt to cover my feelings. He rolled his eyes. I rushed to our room, locking the room and sitting on the bed, trying to control my emotions. After some time, I got ready. Dimitri was waiting out impatiently tapping his foot. I flipped my hair at him and grinned. He messed up my hair and went in his room locking the door just when I was about to complain about my messed up hair. We left soon. The car ride was silent. Why are car rides ALWAYS awkward with Dimitri? Well whatever reason God had, I was thankful. I wanted to prepare myself for meeting this Tasha. "we are here" Dimitri said. I got down waiting while Dimitri parked the car. A pretty woman with black hair and the typical Ozera eyes came walking towards us. She was about to speak to me when Dimitri hugged her, kissing both her cheeks. She giggled and hugged him back. "Dimka" she greeted. She looked at me curiously. "Tasha, this is Rose, my childhood friend. She is crazy, outgoing and loyal. She also happens to be my best friend." He introduced. "Rose, I have already told you about Tasha." I smiled at her. We stood there for sometime awkwardly. "Well, let's go in" Dimitri said. We ordered food and I spoke to Tasha in a controlled manner. I soon found out that she was arrogant. She was also jealous of my relationship with Dimitri. She tried not to show it but I could see. Once, Dimitri went to the washroom leaving me and Tasha sitting. "So Tasha-" I started. "Don't you try being friendly with me you bitch. As soon as Dimka and I marry, I will tell him to cut his relationship with you" she hissed. I flinched. I was about to be nice to her but this is what I get. She got up and stalked off towards the ladies room. Dimitri appeared a moment later "where's Tasha?" he asked. I pointed at the room with my fork. He sat down opposite to me

"do you like her?" he asked

" Do YOU like her? I asked

"yes" he said

"then yes" I said

"you are being too chivalrous today" I asked

"Gee...Thanks". Moments of silence followed.

"If I say no, will you agree?" I asked

"About Tasha?" he asked, as if he didn't know

"Yes" I said

"Yes" he said

"Really?" I said

I was surprised. I knew he would give up anything if I asked him to but not this.

"And you won't be like…angry on me?" I asked

"It will be a little difficult to lose her but I have known you for years. I care more for you than I do for her. Hell, I love you, even."

My heart thudded in my chest. He had meant it has another kind of love but I couldn't help imagining.

"And would you-" he started. Tasha came in. He nudged my foot. I nodded.

'"and would you agree **Yes**terday or **No**n?" he asked looking at the menu saying two name in the dessert.

I caught his underlying meaning.

"**yes**terday, of course"

"well don't worry because you haven't tried **In a relationship" **he said

I suppressed a giggle. Tasha looked between me and him, really really confused . IN your face, bitch!

"No, I haven't. And I don't think I would want **To do that**" I said quoting the name of a dessert shop.

He smiled. "Good. Because I hate to see." He paused. "with** someone. **I can't imagine it**"**

Tasha was now thoroughly confused. She interrupted us, looking at Dimitri.

"Umm, what are you talking about?" she asked

"Dessert shops and desserts of course.." Dimitri replied.

"Dimitri have you tried **Sex in the beach**?" I asked trying to not giggle

His eyes twinkled. "No…I hear its very bad. People have tried it and had recommended me not to"

"Tasha, have you tried?" I asked politely.

"yes, of course. It's awesome. I love it. Dimitri you should try it. The people who told you it wasn't nice have bad taste"

Dimitri smiled. To Tasha,, it was just a smile. But I knew more than that. Dimitri was trying hard not to shake with laughter. Actually, I was doing that too.

I said "yes, Dimitri you should definitely try it with Tasha"

Tasha nodded along. The meal ended quickly..

Me and Dimitri went home,this time talking and laughing.

"you know, we shouldn't do that to her. I mean it should be a three people conversation not a two-way one" he said

"don't bring out your overwhelming manners, comrade."

"but-" he started. I cut him off

"and don't tell me you didn't enjoy it."

"then don't lie to me that you like Tasha." He said

"that's different" I said

" it's all the matter of agreeing or not" he said

"well, true I don't like her but I mean…" I gestured at him "You are happy" I said

"you needn't do that" he said

" 'S ok" I said

We reached home. As we walked in together, we kept arguing about Tasha

"It's okay if you like her Dimitri" I said. He kept walking towards the door as if he hadn't heard me.

"on one condition" I said

He kept walking

"Comrade?"

"yes?" he asked turning around warily

"Does she have any hot cousins?

**Please review!**

**I don't know you would understand that talk in the hotel. Dimitri asks Rose if she would agree if he says no to her marrying someone. And they speak in a secret language. Rose says yes, she would agree and Dimitri says she needn't worry because she isn't in a relationship. And she replies that she wont be in a relationship in like..forever and Dimitri says that it was good because he hates to see her with someone**


	8. What the hell?

:I'm sorry but there is already a story like this where Rose and Dimitri are  
best friends and she goes to visit him in Russia and he is in a relationship  
with that ** Tasha, the only difference is she is knocked up with someone  
else's kid and she is as much a ** in this story as she is in that story,  
Dimitri is totally oblivious to her feelings and she has to watch him and  
Tasha love it up in front of her while Tasha treats her like ** and Dimitri is  
none the wiser. WHY? would i subject myself to reading another story like that  
when i find it difficult reading the other one. Word to the wise everyone  
HATES Tasha and having her as Dimitri's love interest really puts me off your  
story.I have no desire to read any further and wtch you subject Rose to  
nothing but heartache and watch Dimitri engage in a relationship with a TOTAL  
**.

**This is a review from a guest. I don't know whether they meant it in a good way or not. I knew there are a hell lot of other stories like this but I just wanted to make one. And I don't know what he/she thought when he/she was writing this, but I planned on making Dimitri and Rose come together in the very next chapter. Please if you don't want to read the story, don't read. But please don't post reviews like this. Here I was excited to get a review but all I get is this. I didn't mean to mess up anyone's feelings when I put Dimitri up with Tasha but who else am I supposed to put him with? Lissa? Huh. I am sorry if you don't like this story just skip it and keep reading another one. NO worries. But please don't post reviews like this. **

**Anyways, to people who like reading my story, now that I have said that Dimitri and Rose get together in the next chapter, I hope you wont get bored. Its going to be really romantic.:D. So keep reading…if you like :(**


	9. Dimitri Belikov are you that dumb?

I stood next to Dimitri in a beautiful wedding dress; his arms were wrapped around me.

"Will you, Rosemarie Hathaway, love Dimitri Belikov till the end of your life and serve his every need?"

"Yes" I whispered.

"Will you, Dimitri Belikov, marry Rose Hathaway and treat her like a queen?"

"Yes" his honey voice said.

"You may kiss the bride"

And then he leant down to kiss me.

"ROSE!"

"Wake up, Roza. Wake up" said a voice.

I opened my eyes to see Paul with a cowboy hat in his hands.

Someone came over to me. "Happy birthday, Rose. Now wake up" said Viki.

I grinned. So today was my birthday. With everything happening, I forgot about my birthday.

Olena, Sonya and Karo wished me when I went down. Abe and Janine came.

I was covered with gifts.

"Where's Dimitri?" I asked Olena.

"Oh, he went jogging. He still hasn't returned. Maybe he met some friend of his and got carried away." she said.

Janine and Abe soon left. Karo and Sonya went out with Viki. Olena said she wanted to bake. So I sat on the couch opening all my gifts. The front door opened.

Dimitri walked in.

"Hey, Rose" he said

Hey, rose? Yoo-hoo, it's my birthday. NO wishing me a happy birthday?

.He went up to change. I cleared all the paper that were in the floor and sat down on the couch. He soon came down and sat next to me, a book in his hand. He laid down on the couch, his head in my lap as he started reading.

"Umm, Dimitri?"

"Hmm?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?" he said.

"I have my duster and my purse and my books, so did you take anything?" he asked.

"No" I said, biting my lip. He went back to reading. I ran my hands absentmindedly through his hair.  
I stared at him for some time. He soon finished reading a chapter and got up to get some food. I followed him.

"Dimitri are you really sure that you didn't forget anything?"

"Yes" he said

I sighed internally.

He paused as he applied butter to his bread

"Rose?" he asked

"Yes?" I asked hopefully.

"I knew what I forgot"

"Yes?" I asked again with more hope.

"You wanted to buy make up items, right?"

I groaned internally. Why did he have to be so dumb today?

"Yes" I said sighing

"We'll go after I eat" he said

I nodded, trudging to my room, to get ready.

I huffed and sat down on the bed. How could he of all people forget my birthday? He was my best friend after all. And I think best friends don't forget their best friend's birthdays.

I got up to get ready.

I quickly changed into the red wraparound Karo gave me.

"You look pretty" I said to my reflection as I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Yes, you do" a voice said.

Dimitri stood leaning on the door looking amused. "Why all this dress up?" he asked.

Before I could answer, he answered himself "oh, yeah, because you are a girl" he said

I wanted to shake him to his senses. We went to the mall. We went to a small shop. Dimitri walked off saying he wanted to buy something.

I was looking at the makeup sets which I could never afford when a pretty girl walked up to me. "Hey" she said

"Hi" I said

"You are Rose Hathaway, right?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Please come with me" she said.

I nodded. After all what could a pretty girl like her do to me?

I followed her as she weaved through the crowd in the mall. She stopped right in the middle of the mall.

"Now what?" I asked

"Now you look there" she said, pointing at one banner among many. It said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROSE" I gasped. I looked at the other banners. They had similar words in them but in different styles. "Rose, someone has dedicated a song to you" the guy who stood in the center of the stage in the center of the mall said. The guy usually puts songs all day that people dedicate to others. I had once confided to Dimitri that I wanted someone to dedicate one to me.

The song that played was Savage garden

_**Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe**_

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only this sense of completion  
And in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I've found my way home

I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life  
Roseeeeee...

Happy tears fell down from my eyes. I wiped them, not wanting to cry on my birthday.

"This song is dedicated to Rose by Dimitri. Here is what Dimitri wants to say." The guy said

The crown grew thicker. I could no longer see the stage clearly.

Dimitri cleared his throat. "Rose" he said, his honey voice making me melt.

"You have been my guiding light, my supporting pole, my star in the dark night. You have done so many things to me. We have fought, we have laughed, we had enjoyed. Even if you will be miles away from me soon, I will still remember every moment I had with you every day. Every morning I wake upto see your face in my eyes. Every night I go to sleep hoping that I would dream of you. You are my best friend and I promise you this Rose- whatever might happen, even if the world ends, I would like you to know that I love you and Iam never going to let you go. Happy birthday, Roza" he said.

Dimitri stepped away from the mike.

The guy said "Rose Hathaway, please come onstage".

The crowd parted ways as the headlight fell on me. I walked slowly to the stage. Dimitri was standing there. That broke me out of my trance. I ran to him, hugging him tightly. He hugged me back. There were many 'awws' all over the room.

"Rose, would you like to say anything?" asked the guy once I had stepped away from Dimitri.

"Yes please" I said

"Dimitri, I love you so much. You have been with me in every part of my life and with the fights we fight every day, over phone, email or directly, I love you a bit more than I did yesterday. SO I am saying this. I don't want you to let me go" I said.

He laughed, pulling me towards him and kissing my forehead. The crowd cheered as I walked down. I was soon enveloped in hugs by people I didn't even know. One old woman came to me "you and him look so good together. I know you love him in a different way, anyone can see it in your eyes as you look at him. He is ,too, in love with you, but he hasn't realized it yet. Make him realize it. " she said as she hugged me. I stood dumb-folded. I didn't want to agree with what she said. Dimitri soon found me in the crowd. His face lit up as he saw me and he walked towards me. He grabbed my hand as he came and stood next to me. "Happy birthday, Rose" he said

"Thank you" I said

He smiled, a full smile that made my heart miss a beat.

We left the mall. "Now what?" I asked.

"Now we go somewhere" he said

"Really? Where? " I asked.

"no way am I saying it to you. It's a surprise." He said winking.

I smiled.

He stopped near a mountain. "what are we doing here?" I asked

"we are going to a well, a wishing well even, and then I will take you to your surprise spot"

"come on, then let's go" I said, jumping out of the car.

We walked down the road. There weren't many cars here but when we reached the spot, it was packed with cars

We got two tickets to go in and we walked in. As Dimitri got the tickets I read what was writted near the counter. _**The wishing well has been here for many centauries and it is said that whatever you wish will come true when you write it in a paper and drop it into the well.**_ Dimitri grabbed my hand as we mingled in the crowd. We weaved through the crowd to the well. We had to push forward to the front of well. There were strips of paper, hanging all over the well

I grabbed one and took one out. What should I write? I thought. Dimitri had already finished his and was throwing it in the well. He turned towards me whispering in my ear that he was going to get my car. I nodded and he walked off.I stared at the well. I remembered playing "Ghosts around the well" with Lissa when we were small kids.

_Ghosts. _

_Mason._

I knew what to write. I struggled to write with the crowd pushing on my back, waiting for their chance.

_I want to see Mason just once. Please. _

I folded the paper and threw it in the well.

"excuse me" said a voice behind me

I turned around. A guy stood there.

"umm, can you drop this in the well please" he said

I couldn't listen to what he said. Because the guy who was talking to me was

Mason.


	10. Realisation

**Here's another chapter..enjoy...**

**Starryeyed-Thank you so much...**

**Smiley-I know...thanks for reviewing**

**Guest who liked chap 5-thanks...i like the funny old gguy too**

**guest who wanted me to write more of this-thanks...i wish i can go on writing this story**

**Violet-thanks...and yes, many others have said it**

**guest who awwwed-thanks :)**

**Thanks for reviewing, favoriting or following..enjoy and dont forget to review...:)**

"Mason?" I asked

Mason stood there with his red hair and blue eyes, giving me the smile I had missed so much.

"No, sorry. You are mistaking me as someone else. I am not Mason" he said

"Then what's your name?"

"Micah" he said. (**AN-didn't expect that,did you?)**

"Oh, sorry" I said, moving past him

"Wait , are you Rose?" he asked

"Yes," I said , unsure how he knew my name.

"Oh, Adrian was talking about you" he said. I grinned.

"Oh, so you are a friend of Adrian"

"Yes"  
"Rose" Dimitri called, as he made his way towards me.

He stopped puzzled about who I was talking to.  
"Micah, this is my best friend Dimitri. And Dimitri this is Micah, Adrian's friend"

They greeted each other. Micah soon said goodbye and we walked to the car.

"Micah reminds me of Mason" Dimitri said

"yes, he does" I agreed.

"Where to now?" I asked

"now your surprise" he said

"Come on then, let's go" he said."I am going to blindfold you"

:He blindfolded me despite my protests and started driving again.

After some time, I felt cool breeze blowing. Wherever we were, there was a lot of birds cause there was a lot of chirping. Dimitri stopped somewhere. He got down and I heard him open my door. He helped me get down and then he gathered me in his arms, bridal style. "I am not going to let you slip and fall on your birthday" he explained. I nodded, still wondering where we were. I heard the gurgling of a stream as he walked to wherever he was taking us. Now, the gurgling was all around me so I knew he was wading through water. He set me down on something, so I was still dry. He opened my blindfold. I slowly opened my eyes.

And I gasped.

All around me was water. I was sitting on a flat rock. I let my feet down not caring about the dress.

"do you like it?" he asked

"yes, of course I do" I said

"I wish we can spend the whole day here." I said

"we are going to" he said

"what?" I asked. "aren't you going to meet with Tasha?"  
"No, I called her and cancelled our plans."

"oh" I said, a little more happy than I should have been.

He sat next to me, his arms wrapped around me. We talked and talked.

"do you remember when we were small we came to this brook, but it was a different part of it" he said

"yes" I said. "come, lets go see that part" I said, getting up. I took off my heels and started wading through the water. Dimitri came behind me. The brook turned in another direction. I turned around the corner. All around us, trees swayed in the cool breeze making my hair blow in different directions.

"here it is" I said

"remember, you stole one of my pebbles and so I was chasing you and we fell down the river." He said

I laughed, remembering

I sat down on the side off the river. I pulled him to sit next to me.

Soon, we were teasing each other. Apparently, I teased him too much because his hands slid from my shoulders to my waist. He started tickling me. I ran off into the forest with him following me. Our laughter echoed through the forest. I turned around to see if he was still following me. He was not. I slowed down. I was in a drier part of the jungle. The dried leaves crunched under my bare feet. I walked cautiously not wanting him to jump from behind a tree.I came to a sloppy region. If I walked down it I would land in the river. Trees were to my left side. Enjoying the view, I walked slowly. Suddenly, someone grabbed me and pulled me towards them. I reacted instinctively, pushing my elbow in their gut. The person let go, groaning and slipped. He fell down the sloppy part grabbing me. We both slid down the mud. He pulled me closer. Dimitri and I fell in the river with a splash. I laughed, wading to the water to hold on to a rock in the middle of the water. The water was much deeper, upto my chest was nowhere to be seen.

"Dimitri?" I called

No reply.

"Dimitri" I called again.

Suddenly, Dimitri appeared in front of me, making me bang my back on the rock in fright

I tried slapping him on his face. He warded me off with his hands, laughing. I pushed him. He pushed me beck. I noticed the position we were in suddenly. Dimitri and I were pressed together, his arms around me to keep me from struggling and my back against the rock. I could only move if he moved. My heart raced. He seemed to notice the position too. Our laughter died off. He stared at me silently. Our lips were inches apart. He shifted. He was a little closer now. I stared into his eyes. And then I reached up to kiss him.

He kissed me back, one hand slipping down to my waist and the other sliding up to my neck. I wound my arms against him for support. We kept kissing and kissing and kissing. His tongue explored my mouth and I moaned. He pushed against me more, making my stomach flatten against his abs and my chest presses against his. I finally pulled away for breath. We both stood there breathing heavily. "That wasn't supposed to happen" he said

"I know" I said, hurt that he could see reason so soon. My head was reeling from the kiss.

He stared at me for some time and then he moved off.

We walked back in silence, our earlier mood gone. There was a heavy sexual tension in the air. We didn't speak to each other on our way back. It was raining again. Dimitri stopped in a shop to buy some coffee. I stared at his back. _What is happening? _i thought._ Now I don't know how we can regard each other. Are we best friends or does he feel a little more towards me?. I loved him but I don't think in that way. This was just some stupid crush. Get a hang of yourself, Rose._

Dimitri came back. He handed me my coffee only sound was me blowing on my hot coffee.

A figure tapped on my window. I lowered it.  
"Hey" Adrian said

"Hi,Adrian" I said

Adrian didn't say anything narrowing his eyes as he stared between me and Dimitri. And then he went back to his cheery self. "why don't you come to my house?" he said.

After a lot of protests to which Adrian didn't agree, me and Dimitri went to his house. The whole place was lit with candles.

"no current" Adrian explained.

"great" I said

Mia and some of Adrian's other friends were there.

Mia was flirting with Dimitri when Adrian dragged me away to a quite cornr of the room.

"Can I ask you a question" he asked

"sure" I said, motioning him to go ahead

"Do… do you like Dimitri in a different way..I mean do you love him?"

"I…I don't know" I said

"I don't know either" he said, staring at me

After some time, he said "when you both are around each other, your auras glow bright like the sun. I am sure its brighter than the sun. I was almost blinded when I looked at it tonight."

I remembered him narrowing his eyes at me and Dimitri in the car.

"I don't know" I said again

"You should know, Rose. I am pretty sure you love him. And I am surer that he loves you back"

"but…that's not possible…Tasha…" I stammered

"Tasha is not fit for Dimitri. But you are. Make your mind soon Rose. He's not going to wait for you forever" he said

And with that, Adrian Ivashkov left me alone to tend to the other guests. The whole time I kept thinking about what Adrian said. Dimitri never spoke to me. We left soon. The car ride was silent.

I ate dinner and I went to our room. Dimitri was doing something in his diary. I walked to the bed and laid down. He kept the diary under his pillow and went to take a bath. I slowly reached for his diary. I knew it was wrong but I couldn't help myself. I opened the page he had kept a bookmark on. In it, there was the paper with my name on, a ring I had given him fro his birthday and every incident he had had with me. I read everything until Dimitri switched the shower off. I kept his diary back under his pillow and got up to take a shower. I

Laying back against the pillow after my bath was heavenly. My mind was reeling from what happened today. I was confused. Slowly, in the speed of a turtle, I sorted things in my head. And then I realized it. I had known it all along and I had thought I was wrong. Adrian was just a conformation, I realized it now.

I didn't love Dimitri Belikov. I was in love with him.

**Please REVIEW!**


	11. Farewell Russia

**To clear some of your doubts, Micah coming in the last chapter was only a part of the suspense I use in the end of each chapter. He won't appear in any more chapters. And sorry to those, who wanted to have Mason in the story. I am sorry that Ros has to go backk to Russia so soon nut i want to finish this story by Christmas... AndEnjoy…. :) :):):) 3333.**

** Also, i am planning on starting another story after i finish this so i will inform you when i review pls...**

Once I had realized that, I couldn't sleep anymore. I kept tossing and turning. This time, unlike last time, Dimitri didn't comfort me. He woke up sometimes and saw me awake but he never questioned. I soon got too tired and drifted in and out of sleep.

The morning came soon. Olena woke me up.

"Rose, wake up"

"Please Olena can I sleep for a little longer." I asked

"No, Rose. You have to wake up now. Abe wants you to go back to Montana. "

"What?" I said sitting upright in the bed.

"Yes, Rose. Abe called Dimitri today morning saying that you have to go back to Montana as soon as possible. "

"Oh shit" I swore, dragging myself to the wash basin to splash water on my face. Olena left. Dimitri came in.

"Rose" he said

"I don't want to leave" I said

"I know Roza. I don't want you to leave too. But you have to. Abe says its dangerous if you stay here. There was a small problem and he and Janine are leaving to Turkey today evening."

I stared at him blankly, processing what he had said

I wished he had said more. Maybe like "I wouldn't let you go if I had a choice' or something. But he didn't say and I didn't ask. He told me to pack my dress and left. I stuffed all my things in my bag and dragged it down the stairs. After breakfast, Viktoria, Sonya and Karo dragged me off to shop.

While Viki and Karo were paying the bill, Sonya took me aside.

"What's wrong with Dimitri" she asked

"Nothing…." I said, confused

"He looks as if he lost his duster and his westerns and his music cds" she said frowning

"I don't know"

Some part of me told me that it was because of the kiss but I wasn't going to tell Sonya that.

We soon came home. Adrian called to wish me goodbye. Dimitri just sat around until it was time for me to leave.

We got into the car. Me, Viki, Dimitri and Olena were in a car and Sonya, Karo, Paul and Zoya were in a taxi. We went to the airport. It wasn't crowded at all.

Adrian had come to send me.

I hugged him goodbye. Olena, Sonya, Karo and Viki wished me goodbye.

Zoya kept pulling my hair as Karo gave her to me. I balanced her in my hand carefully, to hug Paul. Only Dimitri was left. I walked towards him, Zoya still in my hands. He hugged me carefully, so not to disturb Zoya. "Bye, Roza. I will miss you" he said.

I kissed his cheek and they left waving to me. I stared after them tears in my eyes. I would miss them all. I could only come here next year or it can be later. I didn't even know whether I would come back. I boarded the flight. The flight took off and I immediately fell asleep. When I woke up the flight was landing. I got down the flight, still sleepy from my nap. There was a lot of difference between time in Russia and Montana so I had to adjust my time again. As I walked out I was engulfed in hugs by my friends. Lissa kept squealing with joy. I laughed at her expression. Christian hugged me. Eddie hugged me and kissed my cheek. And then all the others hugged me. Once we were all settled in Lissa's house, I dumped my suitcase in her guest room and dragged myself to the bedroom. I plopped down on the bed. Lissa came in grinning. She gave me a tray of chocolate donuts. I grinned. She knew me so well. I grabbed one donut, biting into it as I saw Lissa going around the room arranging things. Even though Lissa was a princess, she had requested a separate house away from court and she liked cleaning the whole house by herself.

"You wouldn't want to do that" she said, as she saw me bouncing on the pillow

"Why?" I asked

"Christian and I had….." she trailed off.

"Eww…" I said jumping off the bed.

"Now I have to take a shower once more" I grumbled.

She laughed

"I have to organize a party for you. You spent your birthday with Dimitri" she said pouting

"Liss, I don't want a party please…" I said, knowing fully that she won't listen to me.

"You have to… You have no choice" she said

I grimaced

"So how was Russia" she asked

I told her everything that happened and she listened patiently. Of course, I cut out both the kissing parts.  
"You will miss him a lot. Wont you?' she asked

I stopped explaining how tasty the donuts were to look at her.

"I will" I nodded "I already miss him"

"I know. The way you speak of him…" she trailed off

"I hope… I hope you will be happy enough with me" she said sadly

"Of course, Lissa. I can never be as happy as when I am with Dimitri but I will be happy" I said

We talked the whole day through. I told her what Dimitri had done in the mall on my birthday and she looked at me suddenly "he adores you a lot, doesn't he?" she asked.

"I don't know" I said shrugging.

After dinner, Lissa and I walked to my room in the huge house. "Well, get ready for the party tomorrow…I have already bought you a dress. Will give it to you tomorrow morning" she said as she hugged me goodnight. I hugged her hack and went to bed.

Could I tell Lissa? Could I tell her that I was in love with Dimitri? Could I tell her that the sound of his voice makes me melt? Could I tell her what happened? I trusted Lissa a lot, but something made me stop telling her about my feeling for Dimitri. As I lay on the bed pondering, my eyes closed as I drifted to sleep.

**I know it's a short chapter, but I promise I will make it longer tomorrow. Keep reading. And also**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	12. Lissa's surprise

**This story is ending too fast for me... I love writin this .well this is one chapter.**

**And thanks for all the amazing reading and reviewing...**

I woke up in the morning feeling completely refreshed.I got up to take a shower. In the middle of the shower, I felt a knock. I wrapped a towel around myself and opened the door. There stood Christian

"Hey Chris" I said

"hey Rosie.. Can't you dress properly before letting someone into your room?" he asked

"nope" I said grinning.

"whatever. Lissa is calling you for breakfast." He said and left

I put on a top and a mini skirt and went to eat.

The pancakes on the table made my mouth water. We soon finished breakfast and Lissa dragged me off to shop. We went from shop to shop to but a dress for me to wear tonight. Lissa had arranged a ball room for my birthday party. She was so excited about my birthday and I swear I haven't even seen her that excited when Chris proposed.  
She kept jumping. After I had tried on what seemed like hundreds of dresses, we finaly came to a small shop.

It had a little collection of dresses but they were all awesome. I chose one that went till my knees, black with red designs..It would suit my fair color.

The day passed by. We returned home. Lissa called in a group of beauticians and they set up a spa in one of the guest rooms. We even had a mud bath.. Anything for the future queen

Christian rolled his eyes at us and kissed my cheek before kissing Lissa. Before he went out of the room, Lissa called "Chris, have they arrived?" "yes" he said.

"who" I asked

"no one in particular" she shrugged

I narrowed my eyes at her. Lissa never lied except for a good reason. She looked away. I brushed it off and looked around to know what to do next. A lady came and dragged me to a side of the room to do my nails. After that was finished, we had a full out make up session and then they helped me slip into the dress we had bought. Lissa gasped as I walked out of the bathroom after putting on my dress.

"Rose..you look amazing"

I twirled around.

Christian came in at the moment.

"lissa,….." he started but trailed off when he saw me.

His eyes bulged out of his sockets and he was almost drooling.

"take a pic, Sparky. It will last longer" I said

He snapped out of it and smirked, turning to Lissa and whispering to her.

We got ready and arrived in the ball room. It was already packed with my friends and they all came to greet me. I knew I looked good because if I was able to make SPARKY drool over ME, I surely looked hot. I turned on my man-eater smile and walked around the room, greeting everyone

After sometime, as I went to get a drink I felt hands go around my waist. I turned around ready to greet the next person. But I found myself turning to meet Adrian Ivashkov. He stood there his emerald eyes sparkling as he regarded me. I smiled "hey Adrian" I said

"hey, little dhampir" he said.

"how did you come here?" I asked

"Lissa ordered me too" he said grinning

I laughed. His mood changed suddenly

"hav you spoken about it to him" he asked. I knew exactly what he was refering to.

"Adrian, he's my best friend. I am sure that the love he has for me is a different kind from wht we are talking about" I said

"then why did he kiss you that passionately" he asked

I stared at him, stunned about how he knew about the kiss in the forest. Did he foolow us? Did it show in our aura? All sort of possibilities ran in my head as I stared at him.

"Wh..whhat kiss?" I stammered, deciding to at innocent.  
I must have not done a good job because he smirked

"The one when we were in my house. We forced you both to kiss remember" he said

I breathed an internal sigh of relief. So he wasn't talking about the kiss in the forest.  
"oh…" I said

"you both looked as if you enjoyed it too much. He was reluctant to pull away and you were reluctant to leave him. I was surprised. I didn't know if there was something going on between you two and I didn't want to interrupt you. And I couldn't read your aura because I was too drunk that day. I kept noticing both of you after that. Like in the amusement park, he didn't hesitate to catch you when you fell. And I know he got your name in the love bird thingy. Who did you get?" he asked

"Dimitri" I whispered

"Anyway and then I saw him in the park on the day of your birthday and he was literally jumping up and down with excitement. Fortunately, I wasn't drunk that day so I could read his aura. Whenever he spoke your name, his aura blinked gold. It was mind-boggling to watch. I was so confused and then like a puzzle everything fell into place. How you both acted in front of each other and how he brings the best out in you as you do in him. SO when I saw you both that night, I invited you both to clarify. I asked you first and the reaction you made, made me to not ask Dimitri. "

I silently processed everything he said

"I don't know what to do" I sighed

"you will always have a second chance" he said

I nodded and he changed the subject.

"So how's the party going?" he asked

I looked around "everyone seems to have fun."

He nodded. At that time, Lissa called everyone to attention. The room turned silent.

"We are all gathered here to celebrate Rose's birthday party. Rose is an amazing friend to me and a cool sister to Christian. Rose, please come here" she said

I walked to the center of the room where Lissa was. She spoke about me and Christian also spoke. They explained small incidents we had shared together and I found myself wishing for the old days.

Finnaly after Eddie and Mia had shared their experiences, Lissa took the mike again.

"Okay,, everybody…Give Rose her gifts" she said

I was completely drowned with gifts. Aften everyone had finished Lissa called to attention again. The room silenced once more.

"Rose,my gift" she said.

A huge cake –when I mean huge I mean taller than me and larger than me too- was pushed on a wheeler into the room. Everyone gasped. It was so big that I could fit inside. Hell, even Dimitri could fit inside.

Lissa pulled me into a hug. Chris kissed my forehead.

"and finally Rose. Your final gift before you cut the cake" she said

I have another gift? Hell..i would never forget this birthday.

She pointed to the cake and everyone turned to look at it. And when I turned I gasped

Out stepped a man brushing off the cake pieces from his coat. It was as if there was a door into the cake. The inside of the cake was hollow. So the man could hide inside. None of this were important but i wanted to notice every bit of my birthday.

I turned to the man. His eyes caught mine. I stared into them unable to think what was happening. The eyes looked into my soul. They were eyes anyone one would remember. Eyes I always remember. Eyes that come in my dreams.

Because the person I was staring at was none other than my best friend

Because the person I was staring at was Dimitri Belikov.

**Do you like it?please please review...**


	13. I Love you

**This will be my final chapter before the epilogue. Please review. I want to know how much you liked my story. If you had loved this sroy, you will review….Please….Please….And thanks to all the guests who had reviewed. Review for this chapter too. I will post the epilogue tomorrow. I will also be finishing my other story and then I will continue writing only in April. I am doing my final exams this year and I have so many revision exams and all. It's a wonder I could even write this now. If you like this chapter, please please review…and also authors be careful. There is plagiarism **

**going on a lot now. Warn your fellow authors too. **

**P. happy I got more than 10,000 views for such a small story…**

**P.P.S- Love you guys….**

**P.P.P.S-there is lissa's pov in this chapter. :)**

I kept staring at him, unable to tear my gaze from his deep eyes. I was afraid if I looked away, he would that moment, it was only me and him in the whole world. Then I snapped out of my gaze.

He was here. He Was Here HE WAS HERE.!  
I ran to him, hugging him tightly. He hugged m back, his strong arms wrapping protectively around me. His laugh sounded like a melody to my ears.

We stood like that for some time. Then he let go to look at me.

"Roza…you look…" he said "amazing"

I smiled. "thanks" I said

After the initial excitement, everything questioned had dinner and then we danced. I danced with Adrian and Christian a hell lot of times. Even Eddie danced with me twice

Someone tapped me on the shoulders. I turned around to face Dimitri.

"May I have this dance?" he asked

"of course" I said

He put an arm on my waist and clasped my hand.

We danced together after that.

**Lissa's POV**

I excused myself from a group of friends to get some water. As I stood in the corner drinking a cup of water, I saw Dimitri and Rose dancing together. Those both are perfectly in sync. They looked like fairy tale characters. The beautiful princess and the charming Prince. Dimitri, with his brown hair and a suit and Rose with her black dress, they looked like a married couple dancing. They stopped after sometime and stood on a corner bickering about something. Exactly like a married couple. Christian walked towards me, wrapping his arms around me. I smiled at him still looking at Rose and Dimitri.

"they look like a married couple" he said

"I know" I nodded, looking up at him

"I wish they get together

"when Rose told me about Dimitri, I saw her aura shining, even though it had a strak of sorrow in it" I said

"They are in love. They just don't realize it" he said

I nodded

I took a last look at them and let myself get dragged away by Christian

**Rose POV**

Me, Dimitri and Adrian were talking when Lissa pulled me away.

"Thank you, Liss" I said, hugging her.

"I called Dimitri to come from Russia yesterday. I wanted him to be your birthday present."

"Thank you" I said again

"anything for my best friend" she said

"Anything?" I asked

"Except Christian" she added

" eww, I don't want Christian. I wanted you to buy me a fridge full of chocolats.

"Done" she said

"I was kidding around, Liss" I said

We were interrupted by a waiter who was serving drinks.

Me and Dimitri went around talking to everyone

Time passed. I was sure it was near midnight. All the people were still there.

Me and Dimitri were bickering when Adrian joined us.

"SO got your birthday present from your best friend yet? " he asked

"He had already given me a gift for my birthday" I said

I wasn't mentioning the forest. I was mentioning the kiss

"I do have a gift for her" Dimitri said

I looked at him surprised. He had never mentioned a gift till now

Dimitri walked to the centre of the room taking a mike on the way.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like your attention please" he said

Everyone became quiet

"I would like to ask Rose something. Rose, you are so beautiful, you take my breath away. Your voice melts m. Your laugh is like a song I would want to hear forever. Your face with its exotic beauty flashes in my mind every single day. I can't live without you." He paused

I took in a breath. There was pin drop silence in the room. He walked towards me. The path cleared. He knelt down in front of me.

"So Rose, would you...can you give me the privilege of marrying you?" he asked

Everyone was looking at me. Lissa was nodding her head at me wildly. I let out the breath I was holding

"no" I said

Everyone sighed.

Dimitri looked down.

"I meant no its my privilege to marry you. " I said

"is it a yes" he asked

"yes" I said

He got up, pulling me towards him, kissing me hotly on my mouth. I gasped but then let him dominate. Everyone cheered and clapped.

We finally broke apart. "you have no idea how much I wanted to do that since this evening" he muttered

I grinned at him. He slipped a huge diamond ring in my hand. I looked at it shocked. It looked as if it was millions of dollars. "Thank you" I said

" I am going to guard Lissa" he said

I searched around for Lissa

She was talking with Adrian

When she saw me, she hugged me.

"congratulations. I am so proud of you" she said

"You….Lissa Dragomoir Ozera..shouldnt be the person proud. It should be me"

"Oh, Rose" she said, pulling me into a hug

The party soon ended. We drove home. Lissa and Christian left us alone. Me and Dimitri shared a room

He locked the door and plopped down on the bed.  
"Did you mean everything you said?" I asked him

"yes" he said

"what brought you to your senses" I asked

He stared at me

"many reasons. First, when I looked at you, to me you were the goddess. The soul of the human kind. I didn't want to let you go. Another was Sonya. She told me the day when you left and when I told her what happened on your birthday, she advised me. She slapped me and told me that Tasha was a no one compared to you"

"What happened to Tasha?" I asked

"I went to tell her and when I walked into her house, I saw her kissing another man. I got angry and left. She needed no explanation. " he said

"it had been barely a day when yyou left and I already missed you." He said

"me too" I said

He pulled me to a kiss.

"Dimitri Belikov, you are amazing" I said

"you are" he said  
"you are" I said

"you are" he said

"Ok, fine. We are both amazing" I said

He chuckled. God, I loved his laugh. He looked really like some actor or something. He had removed his coat and was only wearing a shirt. His tie was loosened. I stared at his chest wishing to snuggle into it.

He cleared his throat. I blushed and looked away. He walked up to me, pulling my chin up to face him. "Rose, look at me" he said

I looked at him and looked away again.

He growled and tilted my cheek, harshly kissing me. This kiss was different from the others. It was the first of many we were going to share that no one else will know of. The first which had no barriers. I let myself melt into the kiss. He pulled me closer to him, and I wrapped my arms around him.

He pulled awayto speak.

"I love you" he said

"I love you too" I said

"I love you more" he said

"prove it" I said

"i will" he said, grabbing me to kiss me again

And then he took me to bed.

**do you like it?please review :)**


	14. The Finale

I woke up to find myself in Dimitri's arms. I was in a happy mood. Last night was wonderful. HE was wonderful. I went to find Lissa.

_**Six months later**_

I adjusted the veil on top of my head and took a deep breath. I held on the Abe's hand as he took me to the platform where Dimitri was waiting. Dimitri. The last six months had been an amazing part. I hoped my whole life will be like that.

Dimitri stood there looking at me. I smiled and walked up to the platform. The priest made us vow and we kissed. Everyone cheered.

Lissa, who was now four months pregnant, Christian and Eddie, came to wish me. Adrian followed them. Looking at all of them, I knew that whatever happened they would be there for me as I would be for them. We would all face many problems, fights and crises but I had the hope that somehow we will live through that, still united. I looked at Lissa, her smiling face as she rejoiced for me. Christian, whose face was filled with brotherly love for me; Adrian who was flirting with some girl; Eddie who looked at me with pride. I loved every one of them. They were an important part of my life and I knew we would always, always be together. Finally, I looked at Dimitri.

He radiated love and happiness. The smile in his face was heartwarming. We had faced a hell lot of problems and I was sure that we would face many more, but together, we would overcome them.

They say that on your marriage day whatever you wish for comes true. But, I didn't wish there were no problems. I didn't wish for anything.

For now, I didn't want anything

For now, with Dimitri, I could face any problem

For now, I was happy with what I had.

My next story is _Senorita passing by…_ I can't post it until January 6th so I will stop my other story IN ROZA"S MIND SHADOW KISS till that. I will be doing both the stories side by side…

**Thank you all so much for reading my story. Love you guys so so much. I would also like to thanks Nbjbrownie for her constant support. Other people I would like to thank are**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX****- thank you so much..you have reviewed so much….**

**lovingbites****-Thank you..you have also reviewed more than once. **

**RozaRocks-Thank you so much. You have been a constant support**

**c8lin-the-awsomexx****-Thank you so much**

**alanuronkun****-thank you**

**RoseHathaway4Life****-thank you so much**

**guests who reviewed for chapter 1-thank you**

**Chinese guest-Thank you**

**Chatterbox143-thank you**

**themugglefreak****-thank you so so much**

**adrianiforever****-Thank you so much**

'**Andrea-thank you**

**ellieclairexo****-thank you so much**

**Guests who reviewed for chapter 3 thank you**

**Guest who reviewed for chap 4-thank you'**

**Violet-thank you**

**Guests who reviewed for chapter 5-thank you**

**Ozera's buffy-thank you so much..**

**Dimitri's-Little-Dhampir****-thank you so much**

**Smiley-thank you**

**Guests who reviewed for chap 9**

**Starryeyd-thank you**

**dancingpiggs****-thank you.:)****:**

**midnight-sunshine27****-THsnk you**

**babiie'ctjs-thank you so much. I didn't see you rreview so I didn't thank you properly. Sry..And you are amazing too.**

**BookLover695**** -thank you so much**

**Guest 007-thank you**

**Callista Wolfwood****-thank you**

**Vampswols4L****-thank you**

**breathe-oxygen****-thank uuuuuuu**

**my favourite reviews**

**1.**Her name was on the paper. . . . HER NAME WAS ON THE PAPER. HER NAME WAS ON THE PAPER! HER FRIGGEN NAME WAS ON THE FRIGGEN PAPER! YAAAAY! :D

are AMAZING! I really love this story. Like seriously aaah. Hahaha. Dimitri is so in love with Rose. It is so obvious really. I hope there is a chapter with Rose, Dimka and Tasha on it. Awkward moment may we call it. Yeah. Anyways I love you for making this and please UD soon

I knew Lissa would bring him to rose!:) yesssss yessss

**4.**this is great so far :) dimitri should come to montana and they should play truth or dare or i never with the gang ( **I had already planned the stry so I couldn't put ur plan in action. Mind if I put it in another story?"**

**5.** Loooved it! Mason is back! I hope Dimitri gets hit in the head or something and finally realizes he loves Rose, lol! Update soon! :D

**6.** Awwww :) I love Rose and Dimitri :) the old man totally made me laugh "On why he wants to make love to you every night, right?' Haha, awkward. I wouldn't mind if Dimitri made love to me every night though...just saying...;)

**7.** that was are awesome. The ending was awesome.*squeal*. (Dont mind me) Iam just excited about this story.*squeal*. i know i know,, Iam overreactiong right? whatever, I dont care. I LOVE THIS STORY PLs update son. I will keep pestering you till u do *squeal*. I think i will go read it once more. :D


End file.
